You, Me and Her
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: I'm sick, bored and talking to Grace...This is the outcome. Claire disapproves of Danmina..blahblahblah the usual Just read the damn thing!


_This is what happens when you're sick and bored. To my Graced. Gold and BTW go read her freaking story Family Affair cuz it's awesome! If you need the link, just go to my reviews cuz she reviews every chap (see, that's what you should do!) and press her name then it should be under her stories. Read Review Enjoy =D_

_ -**NWJ**_

Daniel's lips curled into a small smile as he sat on his desk, Wilhelmina nodding empathetically with a few light chuckles as she sat at his desk. Claire watched this from a distance, the only one to be seemingly unphased by the couple. After the first year of dating, the hype had calmed down and by the second year they were more popular than Brangelina. By the third year he had put a ring on it, much to the disdain of his mother. She didn't want them to marry, nor did she want Wilhelmina wearing the name that her children had inherited from the man that she tricked into almost marrying her. To her it was all just to taboo but that didn't stop her son from following his heart. And she didn't stop him, though she was sure it was trick. Sooner or later, she would break his heart and she would be right there to pick up the pieces. A 3 year dating span and now a 2 year marriage and she was still unsure about the relationship. Beyond unsure. What had Wilhelmina given her to convince her that she is otherwise, the manipulative, evil bitch that has corrupted her family legacy? Nothing, in her eyes. So as she watched the two converse in his office, sharing smiles and laughs, unlike the others, rather than thinking it was cute...She felt utter disdain over the sheer fact that her child had supposedly fallen prey to the claws of the enemy and maybe had fallen in too deep.

"Eh Hmmm." She cleared her throat loudly, signaling the attention of the couple, Wilhelmina's smile soon faded upon seeing the woman that despised her. Daniel turned around, seeing the happiness deplete in his wife's actions. Suddenly she stiffened, getting out of his chair, whispering something to him before walking out, briskly past the blonde lioness.

Daniel, still smiling to keep the peace, kissed his mother's cheek softly. "Hey Mom."

"I was just coming to see if you would like to join me at Michael's for lunch today?" Her tone, specifically cheery seeing how the woman she despised was no longer in her presence.

He rubbed at his neck, sighing lightly as he realized the conflict of interest. "Uhhh Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Do you have a meeting today?" She asked innocently, scrunching her eyebrows. "Because I can reschedule for tomorrow."

"Well...I was actually going to go out with..."

"The devil."

"Mom...Wilhelmina...I was going out to lunch with Wilhelmina...But you're welcome to join us." He smiled weakly, his tell-tale sign of his anxiety being the constant brushing of his hair with the tips of his fingers.

"No...I can make tomorrow."

"Again Mom, I would love to but Wilhelmina and I ...have a meeting to take."

She lifted her neck, her eyes squinting a bit as she examined his body language. "With who?"

"The Kardashian Sisters...The KK Kollection."

"LIE...I met with them yesterday..." She huffed, shaking her head. "You don't have to lie to me just because you have plans with the antichrist...I just wanted to...spend some time with you...But it's fine."

He sighed, watching as she turned to leave pitifully as if her spirits had been broken. "Mom...Just come to lunch with us..."

"No!"

"Mom...please...You don't even have to stay the whole time." He looked at her adorningly, giving her puppy eyes that would have made America's Most Wanted turn himself in.

"Fine!" She flailed her arms, much to his delight. "But don't expect me to be nice..."

"Mom!"

She lifted her hands dramtically as she left, making her way out the door. "Just don't!"

OoOoO

Wilhelmina, Claire and Daniel all sat at a booth, Claire's sole seat being big enough to harbor the hostility she held towards the woman across from he. Coldly, they stared into each other's eyes, acting as if they didn't care yet the tension was nearly cutthroat.

"Soooo...how about them yankees." Daniel muttered to break up the silence but it soon proved to be a fail when the woman never flinched from their stare down.

"Can I get you all anything to drink before you start?" A waiter approached their table, notepad in hand.

Claire spoke up immediately, smiling. "Scotch on the Rocks with a teaspoon on tequila!"

Wilhelmina pushed her menu aside, sighing as she spoke. "Cancel that...we'll just have 3 Sparking waters all around."

The waiter nodded and Claire's head snapped around, a chuckle building within her. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You're an ALCOHOLIC...You're addicted to ALCOHOL...You went to a rehabilitation facility to get help for your ALCOHOLIC ADDICTION...Now you go to a restaurant and casually drink ALCHOHOL?" Wilhelmina stated monotonously, enunciating her last word.

"And You're a bitch, you're an evil bitch...You need to go to a rehabilitation facility for you bitchiness because guess what, Wilhelmina? It's starting to piss me off...Just a little!" She raised her voice a bit, hovering over the table.

"Guys lower your voice-"

"SHUTUP!" They yelled back at him simultaneously.

Refocusing her attention, Wilhelmina rose to the table as well, lifting a brow. "How old are you?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how long it is until we finally get to put you in a home!"

"Wilhelmina!" Daniel scorned.

"No honey it's okay..." She smiled at Daniel, snapping back to Wilhelmina, where she got serious once again. "If she wants to talk about age...Let's talk about you and the fact that you are robbing my son of the joy of children because he settled for your Brazilian lifted ass!"

"He didn't settle for anything...If anything...the only problem in our relationship is an old, blonde speck of cellulite named Claire Meade!"

"Of course you would know! Isn't that why you and Daniel stopped stowing away for little getaways in the Dungeon? Not attractive anymore Willie?"

She smirked, giving her a snicker. "No...We just thought your desk was much more comfy." She snatched her purse and stormed off, leaving a flabbergasted Daniel and irate Claire.

Daniel stood immediately, shaking his head. "This has got to stop..."

"Did you hear what she said to me?"

"You're both wrong! You're two grown woman and you need to squash this!" He huffed in frustration, running after Wilhelmina. He slid in their town car just before she pulled off, having a suspicious feeling that she might've left him otherwise.

"Wilhelmina-"

"No Daniel!" She exclaimed, turning her head in the direction of the window to ignore him.

"You were both wrong..."

"And you just sat there like you were waiting for the damn bus...Didn't even say a goddamn thing..."

"Well Wilhelmina what am I supposed to say? That's my mother...MY MOTHER..."

"And I'm just the evil bitch that stole you away?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well what are you saying Daniel?"

"I'm saying that...I love you both...But it's been 5 years and...I don't like seeing you two fight."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Your mother is too old to be straining herself like that...I was expecting her to stroke out at any moment in the restaurant."

Daniel chuckled softly, seeing a small smile cross her face. "Don't be mad..."

"I'm not mad...I'm just frustrated as hell."

"Well don't be frustrated...It's not good for you..Either of you."

She rolled her eyes, slapping his thigh playfully. "Shut up."

He giggled and pecked her on the lips softly, retracting within seconds. "You're going to make this right?"

"What if I just buy her a Medic Alert Bracelet?"

"Willie..."

"Fine...But don't expect me to be nice."

"Willie..."

"Just Don't!"

OoOoO

The next day Wilhelmina stood at the lair of the old. The crypt of the dead. The retirement home of the Grinch...Otherwise know as Claire's office. Silently she hoped for a blackout, tornado or even plague...just something that would let her out of doing what she was doing. Pushing herself, she opened the door quickly, stepping back when she saw that Claire was standing still at the door as if she was awaiting her entrance.

"I was wondering when you would get your nerve?"

"Just as soon as the government mails your death certificate."

"What do you want Wilhelmina?"

"I wanted to...invite you to a meeting that Daniel and I have."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"Is this some type of trap? Will I step in and be surrounded by lions?"

"No."

"Are you sure...You aren't exactly known for your honesty."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and huffed, crumbling the piece of paper before throwing it to the floor. "I don't know why I even care!" She exclaimed before storming off, her patience being worn thin.

Claire cackled at her short temper and picked up the sticky note, reading it intently and making up her mind for where she would be at lunch that day.

OoOoO

Claire looked up at the sign and the sticky note, raising a brow as she walked in through the double doors. She approached the clerk desk reluctantly. "Hi...I'm looking for Room 871..." She nodded and pointed her into the right direction. Claire smiled in appreciation and made her way down the corridor and as she got farther and farther, the hope that the nurse was high when she gave her those directions soon filled her. Standing before the door, she took a deep breath, turning the knob slowly to open the door.

The dim light took her aback as she watched the screen, Daniel nor Wilhelmina noticing her entrance. "So this is the cause of your cellulite problem?"

Daniel looked up immediately, shock filling him when he saw her. Gently letting go of Willie's hand, he walked up to her, engulfing her in a hug that she immediately reciprocated, the moment only interrupted by the voice of Willie's solemn physician.

"Someone's not being shy today...I think we will be able to know the sex today." Wilhelmina laid back on the table, her eyes affixed on the screen as Claire stayed at the back of the room while Daniel returned to Willie's side.

"Have you two thought about names?" The older male physician inquired as he moved around the sonographic image.

Wilhelmina nodded slowly. "Only for girls though...Daniel refused to think of any others in the rare case that we may JINX it.."

"Hey it happens!" He exclaimed.

"Well not this time...because from what I'm seeing...It's a girl."

Claire watched from afar, not knowing exactly how to respond. A part of her wanted to be angry that he had reproduced with Satan but that was the old her. Just by seeing the little image of her unborn grandchild...She was replenished with a new attitude. What they had...was real...What they shared...was true...What they felt was love...And to make up for all the pain she had caused through rejection and old behaviors, all she could offer as a suitable apologize was one word. "Congratulations."

Wilhelmina sighed, as her doctor turned on the lights and the ultrasound began to print. Sitting up with the assistance of Daniel as she wiped the goo from her stomach that was larger than Claire had expected, highlighting that they had kept it from her for a while, but with good reason. She looked up, smiling at the older woman for the first time in a long time.

"Your desk must be good luck."


End file.
